<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowser X Zavok (18+) by FantasyLover369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996062">Bowser X Zavok (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369'>FantasyLover369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Claws, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demon Sex, Demons, Destruction, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Growth, Hardcore, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Intense, Intoxication, Kissing, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Metamorphosis, Milk, Milking, Misogyny, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Olympics, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outer Space, Penis Size, Penises, Prostate Milking, Punching, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shapeshifting, Shared Universe, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Three cocks, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Transformation, Triple Anal Penetration, Triple Oral Penetration, Triple Penetration, Triple Vaginal Penetration, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Villains, Violent Sex, Zeti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser is attending the 2020 Tokyo Olympics, and he has a secret admirer whom he encounters one day inside his hotel room. Beware 18+ only!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zavok/Bowser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowser X Zavok (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Tokyo Olympics, a certain Koopa is sitting inside his room in a hotel, ruminating on tomorrow's boxing match. Images of his opponent, Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six, flood his mind. The compliments and unctuous manner delectated Bowser, but when the Zeti saw him defeat a pack of Eggbots, sent by Robotnik to test the Koopa's power, he became more flirtatious, which Bowser liked. On one occasion, while Bowser was chilling near the pool, he couldn't resist ogling the Zeti's succulent ass as he was climbing the ladder, how plump and gelatinous it is, how his beefy form glistens under the sun. The two villains conversed for quite some time, Zavok being most lively, while Bowser blushed and questioned his emotions. Princess Peach is eschewing him, of course, and Mario vexes him. What is it that's so enthralling about that red being? Suddenly, he is rudely jolted from the reverie when he hears a knock on the door.<br/>"Who is it?"<br/>"It is Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six. May I come in?"<br/>"Sure. How're you doing? I was just thinking about you."<br/>"Hello, Bowser. I'm good. How are you?"<br/>Zavok purrs, slinking in and closing the door with a roguish smirk.<br/>"Great."<br/>Bowser says, trying not to feel upset with his attraction for Zavok. Upon descrying Bowser's anxious demeanor, Zavok sits next to him, concerned.<br/>"Is something troubling you, King Koopa?"<br/>Surprised to be called a king by his opponent, he smiles at Zavok, feeling somewhat better about himself already. <br/>"It's nothing, really. I'm just worried what Princess Peach will say when she sees me tomorrow. I've got too many female fans."<br/>"You know you'd win easily. I've heard a lot about your powers and abilities."<br/>"Of course, I'd win. I'm King. I'd turn you to dust if I wanted to."<br/>"Really?"<br/>Bowser stares, wondering if he is being challenged to a death duel, but the seductive quality in the Zeti's tone says otherwise. <br/>"Yeah."<br/>The yellow beast replies, slightly nervous, feeling hotter than usual. He can't resist glancing at Zavok's chest every now and then. It looks so puffy and succulent, yet it's probably hard as stone. He surreptitiously wishes he could examine it. Suddenly, it expands as the Zeti inhales, sensing the Koopa's lecherous gaze.<br/>"I've always admired your strength. Your magic astounds me."<br/>"Ah, I remember you now. You're the one Mario and Sonic keep telling me about." <br/>Zavok pauses, apprehensive about what they said while also puzzled.<br/>"They said you were making goo-goo eyes since the second you saw me, and that you once said you wish I'd be the new leader of your tribe. Well, I gotta say, I'm flattered. So, you like my magic, eh? Bet you also witnessed my superhuman strength during the rivalry last night. I taught those fools to never mess with me again!"<br/>"Oh, I practically swooned!"<br/>Zavok sighs, raising his muscle-bound chest like a pigeon once again.<br/>"Really? You're swooning right now."<br/>"And I have wondered countless times what it would feel like to be held by a man who's strong enough to survive the black hole."<br/>Zavok rubs Bowser's arm while seductively chuckling, making him blush as he realizes what the Zeti designates. It's been a long time since anyone's shown him such affection, or even interest. <br/>"Uh, Zavok. I don't know about that."<br/>"Would you make love to another man? Hmm?"<br/>Before he could answer, Zavok pulls on his arm, leans closer, and nestles his neck, eliciting fervid moans while licking it. When Bowser, startled, tries to push him away, Zavok takes his hands and places them on his breasts, making him squeeze them. They are thick and sturdy, yet swollen and soft, akin to stony gelatin. Then, the scarlet demon straddles him, clutching onto his shell and pressing his puffed chest against Bowser. <br/>"Have you ever kissed a man before?"<br/>"No."<br/>"Then let me show you what it's like. May I?"<br/>"You may."<br/>Bowser opens his mouth, and a massive tongue slips in, exploring every inch reachable, swirling around like a serpent. Zavok moans louder, grasping and feeling the Koopa's shoulders, as they both engage in a passionate tongue-wrestling session, touching each other in particular areas and, ineluctably, lying down on the bed. Zavok's pecs rub against Bowser's as he rocks himself to and fro, imagining his ass being stuffed by the reptile's cock. Soon Bowser moans, as well, with his low, booming voice, something that drives Zavok wild. After ceasing, Zavok sits up, smiling, sensing a bulge swelling under him. <br/>"Nice touch. You know how to make a warrior weak, Bowser."<br/>"I'm not sure about this, Zavok. What if Mario and Luigi walk in and see us?"<br/>"Who cares about those two buffoons!"<br/>"Then what if Princess Peach walks in?"<br/>"I can guarantee she can't do what I am about to do right now."<br/>While amid the sentence, the scarlet warrior gets off, then kneels in front of him and massages his yellow thighs while maintaining eye-contact.<br/>"I know you want it, Bowser. You desperately need it." <br/>"I do? I mean, a little massage wouldn't hurt, to be honest."<br/>"Oh, yes. If you're going to strain yourself out there tomorrow, you at least deserve a good rubdown. Now, stay there. I'll do the rest."<br/>Bowser reclines on the pillows, expecting his taut muscles to relax, but he becomes awry when Zavok spreads his legs and sniffs his crotch. A concealed appendage is already throbbing beneath, and it starts to wildly grow when the enrapt warrior incessantly licks the wet slit from where its moist tip peeks out. Bowser grits his teeth from the immense pleasure.<br/>"Delicious! Let's see how long it is."<br/>"It's huge, believe me."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Really!"<br/>Bowser grins at Zavok, watching him munch on the pre-cum oozing from his timid mushroom that's followed by a veinous shaft. The Koopa King is brimming with confidence, and Zavok likes that. He is fascinated with the Zeti's oral skills and watches him bathe his saccharine steak, having forgotten about Princess Peach. Zavok coils his tongue around the Koopa's honeyed cap while stroking the ten-inches until it transforms into a forty-five-inch monster cock. After orally worshiping its potent beauty, including deepthroating it for a brief moment, the edacious beast reveals his drizzly member to Bowser. An impressive thirty-five inches for someone shorter than him. While still entranced by the jiggling magic wand, Zavok climbs on top of Bowser, his plump cheeks merely touching the rainy Eiffel Tower.<br/>"Like what you see?"<br/>"Just get on with it. I hate being teased."<br/>"Very well."<br/>A pleasureful shiver surges across his body as Zavok's virgin-like tightness enwraps his bulbous tip and then the rest of his trembling daikon. The red Zeti can't resist shutting his eyes as the monstrosity resplendently expands his narrow fudge pipe, while Bowser pants louder, plenarily cognizant he will fuck Zavok without mercy if he sanctions lust to overwhelm him. He can't move. He is paralyzed. What should he do? Zavok won't be able to ride another cock for a year if he fucks him.<br/>"Is that all you've got?"<br/>That tease was enough to fuel Bowser's lust and rage at the same time. The tickling sensation of his ice cream leaking inside Zavok's ass excites him further. So, he clenches the bed sheet and thrusts his hips with the utmost vigor, smashing into the elated Zeti's prostate, making his form jiggle like gelatin.<br/>"Fuck me, Bowser. Fuck me, my beautiful Koopa King."<br/>It's not just Zavok who is high as fuck right now; Bowser hasn't felt anything this tight on his cock since the day he fucked Princess Peach. Everything else has been dull, until now. It feels so right. The simultaneous tightness and elasticity make Bowser feel like he is going to blow any second. Zavok's textured chocolate funnel sucks him in deep, causing every thrust to bring Bowser closer to climax, and after a minute passes by, he can no longer resist ejaculating, instantly bursting such a heavy load that some squirt out onto the bed. Exhausted, Bowser recline to soothe his palpitating heart, while Zavok gives him a dissatisfied look. <br/>"Hmph. Happens every time."<br/>However, just when he is about to withdraw, the yellow brute elevates and turns him around, presses him down on the bed, and fucks his glazed donut with twice the vigor. The smile returns on Zavok's face, his p-spot continues to tremor, and sinful sounds of passion emit from his gaping mouth once again. Bowser keeps pumping his vanilla coated canal nonstop, maintaining that rhythmic clapping sound, which is anon muffled by their crescendo moans that can be heard from outside, no doubt. But they don't care, for rationality has fled their lustful minds. <br/>"Bowser!"<br/>"Hold on!"<br/>"Aah! Bowser!"<br/>The enraptured Zeti can scarcely verbalize, except chant the Koopa's name repeatedly, as the pleasure intensifies, consuming him entirely till he loses control and sprays himself with his own sperm. Three seconds later, Bowser releases his load inside Zavok's ass.<br/>"That was...impressive!"<br/>Zavok panted, his cock still not plenarily drained, while Bowser withdraws and smears the rest on Zavok's gaping aperture that leaks.<br/>"But what can we do to make it more lively?"<br/>Zavok is right. Instead of the same-old, Bowser plans to turn fantasy into reality, and to sate this Zeti's desires, he must use magic. <br/>"Hold still and watch what happens. Surprise!"<br/>Bowser causes a second appendage to evert and sprout into a towering thirty-five inches, precisely akin to the other one. Zavok's eyes beam with exultation as he gazes at his twin phallus, imagining what he'll do next. But then a third one grows, thus providing Zavok three bubbling cocks that are yearning to be drained. <br/>"Now, look over here!"<br/>Zavok looks and sees the same transpire with Bowser. Two more cocks ascend and throb together, rousing the Zeti's ravenous appetite. They initiate fellatio in the sixty-nine position, Zavok on top, and Bowser under. Zavok strokes both cocks while licking the middle one, cautious of his fangs, savoring the trickling honey drops. Being larger than Zavok, Bowser takes in all three and deep throats him with ease, occasionally slapping and kneading his jiggling ass as it bounces up and down. Zavok moans, his tail curled upward, endeavoring to simultaneously serve three cocks while not swooning from the immense pleasure that's absorbing his body. All he can do is tongue the rosy toadstool and seldom the rest of the veinous shaft, often touching it with his teeth, tantalizing the poor dragon with malignant delight. <br/>"Yeah, you better fucking do it right. Swallow every droplet."<br/>Zavok grins, sinking deeper down inside Bowser's textured neck, leaking profusely, while grazing his twin members with his sharp claws.<br/>"How long do I have to milk these fucking cocks?" <br/>Still stroking the two members, Zavok wraps his tongue around Bowser's tender head, squeezing the come out of it, slowly taking in the massive twenty-two inches into his throat without it contacting his fangs. Zavok moans as he skullfucks himself, finally satisfying the aching cream-stick with his vibrating, warm neck. The squirming Koopa hoicks his hips upward, on the very edge of orgasm, feeling like his pulsing member is going to pop if it doesn't spew now. Bowser knows he'll get blue balls if he doesn't please his partner enough. So, with magic, he creates a vibrator and jams it into Zavok's moist depth. Due to the extreme sensitivity of Zavok's tremoring p-spot, his three heads ejaculate all at once within seconds, thus inundating the Koopa's sore throat with his torrential cock-milk till he can barely breathe, but endures the act nonetheless. Zavok relentlessly drives his cock deeper, letting it flow until it's drained, while barely stroking Bowser's two cocks, but keeps fellating the other. Bowser humps wildly into Zavok's narrow windpipe before coming while his side cocks shower the room with white confetti. Ecstatic beyond description, the two remain in position for a minute, consuming each other's milkshakes, then eventually withdrawing.<br/>"Come here, you fucking majestic beast! I'd fuck you in the universe if I could."<br/>Bowser has yet another idea. And it's perfect.<br/>"Say no more."<br/>They are conveyed to space, grow ten-hundred times the size of Jupiter, and commence foreplay amid the countless stars, uttering sensual moans as if someone will hear them. They make sweet love in the illimitable galaxies, Bowser thrusting all three of his mushrooms into Zavok doggy-style, while the Zeti gazes at him with an enrapt look. They compose another Milky Way, deluge a black hole, and sodden the parched planet, Mars, after coming like Niagara Falls. <br/>"Oh, Bowser. You fucking god. Put some in my mouth."<br/>Bowser drops a few seeds onto Zavok's tongue. When Zavok tastes Bowser's cockss, he is impressed with how sweet his asshole is, and scrounges the yellow beast to lavish it with kisses. Bowser not only kisses it but sucks out the vanilla milk, drinking from Zavok's asshole like a cup, making the nasty warrior blush. Later, Zavok roughly milks Bowser's two cocks one more time, almost yanking them off as he impatiently waits for the come shot. <br/>"I'm waiting, Bowsie. When will they come?"<br/>He asks, forcing more pre-come to leak by squeezing their purple heads with unrelenting force. His sharp claws and fangs are uncared for, and he can't resist crushing it with his knees at times. <br/>"Just...Ow...Keep doing what you love! Ah!"<br/>Bowser doesn't mind the Zeti's indulgence in torture. Moreover, he relishes the electrical heat within his nether region. The sadistic pervert masturbates as he stimulates Bowser's aching cocks, which seem to only harden from the pain. He observes their jiggling after every blow, cackling with impish glee, aroused from the knowledge of how hard and moist they're becoming from the cruel treatment. However, Zavok isn't that callous and magically produces a vibrator for Bowser to prod his ass with, something that Bowser has never done in his life, and it instantly triggers unfathomable sensations in his core. Zavok teases Bowser by letting him briefly hang for a moment, slipping the buzzing phallus in and out and nonstop stretching his ring and masturbating until he feels the urge to beat him again. Throbbing and heavy with come, Zavok continues slapping, punching and kicking his tearful cocks till they finally shoot their seed, which the Koopa genuinely loves, and emits an ecstatic sigh when his icing decorates Zavok.<br/>"Fuck, yes!"<br/>"Mmm, what a good boy. It looks like you may be of some use, after all. Bet you never had a girl hurt your cocks till you came, eh?" <br/>"No."<br/>"Now give daddy Zavok your ass. I think it deserves something better."<br/>Zavok removes the dildo and shoves his three cocks up Bowser's sore ass, thrusting into his virgin pit, then withdrawing quickly before the climax and spewing on his face. After having drained their cocks and orifices, mostly Zavok's, they linger in the cosmos for a little longer, kissing and chatting.<br/>"If I could travel back in time and punch myself in the balls for even thinking about Princess Peach, I'd do it."<br/>"I already destroyed your swollen cocks, you silly. Forget about the past. Think about today or the future. Think about me."<br/>"Holy shit! What about the boxing match tomorrow?"<br/>"Bowser!"<br/>"Okay, one more time, then we'll go."<br/>"You still want me, don't you?"<br/>"Yes. Now fuck me like a god, Zavok."<br/>Bowser transforms himself into Bowsette, sporting a pair of enormous globes on top and bottom, with a tiny waist and shapely legs. The voluptuous goddess awakens Zavok's heterosexual appetite by flaunting her shaved pussy. The lecherous demon hauls her close, holds one leg in the air, and jabs her two canals, two inside the front, and one inside the back. Bowsette screams with vehement pleasure, just like Zavok did when he was fucked, as he stretches her beyond normality with his triple cocks and smashes into her orgasmic zones, utterly destroying her body and making her squirt. He does this six times, orally, anally, and vaginally, double and triple penetration in each hole, crushing her clit with his fist whenever she objects, until she is literally a come-dump from all the whip cream spilled into her now overflowing cavities. <br/>"Ow. Careful, Zavok. Don't bite it too hard."<br/>Zavok takes in her entire right tit and squeezes out as much milk as possible. It reminds him of his mother, and, damn, was she a cock tease. The red Zeti fantasizes about the old days when he was young and fucked her birth canal without ceasing, wishing he could have another chance at stuffing her full with his honey steak. He shares the milk with Bowsette by kissing her, almost chewing off her lips with his fangs.<br/>"Zavok. Can we stay a little longer?"<br/>Despite the passionate sex, the debauched Succubus still wants more and gets it six more times. And so does Zavok. This time, however, it is painful, but the demon does not retreat as he has promised to give her more. Therefore, with a sinister grin, he teaches her masochism by fucking her senseless, relishing in her cries which only hardened his veinous cocks and made him thrust with triple the vigor than before, also punishing her by yanking on her empty chesticles and holding onto them, almost popping them, as he humps her bleeding cunt. Bowsette has never seen this side of Zavok. Is this the reason everyone fears him? She asked herself, half-unconscious, and leaking pink, blood mixed with sperm. But, most importantly, is he going to behave this way tomorrow? Finally sated, they revert back to their regular size and form, transport back to the hotel, and rest on top of each other, sleeping. Intoxicated, Bowser cannot prepare for what will happen tomorrow in front of the cheering throng, including Mario and Luigi. But whatever it may be, one thing is for sure, he is looking forward to doing another cosmic sex with that lusty demons!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>